Good Cop, Bad Cop
by LaSalle.Believe
Summary: Jack Brewer, a chief officer for L.A.P.D., has just gotten transferred to New York and has to work with feisty, chief officer Kim Crawford. Will they love eachother? Will they hate eachother? Will a relationship brew between the two, or will something or someone come between them? What other surprises await Jack and Kim? KICK


**OK, so I know that people are mad about me not finishing my other story but I was tired of it and I wanted y'all to know that I am continuing it! So I really needed you to know that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

~Jack's POV~

"Excuse me, I'm Officer Jack Brewer from L.A.P.D. I was chief there and got transferred here, can I talk to the chief officer?" I asked the nice officer at the door. I used to live in LA but got transferred to New York.

"Officer Brewer, can I see your badge?" he asked me and I showed it to him.

"Now can I go see him?" I questioned impatiently.

"Her," he corrected me. I was taken aback because I thought all the chiefs were men but apparently not. He showed me an office that had chief written on the door. He told me to go right in.

"No, I don't have anymore room, and can you feed Sparky and bring him and my daughter here? Thank you," she said into the phone. She was gorgeous; she had a white v-neck under a black blazer with three-quarter sleeves, a pencil skirt that ended about an inch or two above the knee with black stilettos. "I'm sorry that was the babysitter. Nice to meet you, I'm chief officer here at N.Y.P.D.; my name is Kimberly Crawford, you can call me Officer Crawford when you're on duty and Kim when you are not on duty," she said putting her hand out for me to shake, with I shook.

"Hi, I'm Officer Jack Brewer, I was chief officer in LA," I said to her.

"Nice to meet you. You will mostly be with my partners and I, Jerry Martinez and Grace Brewer. You will be either with Jerry or I, most of the time. We are happy to have you on our team," she said smiling.

"Officer Crawford, there's been a robbery on 2nd Ave.," my sister, Grace, told Kim. I never knew she was a cop.

"Ok, do I need to be there?" Kim asked.

"No, I just wanted to make you aware," Grace told her.

"Grace? Can you watch Leigh Anne tonight? I need to see my ex-husband," Kim asked her. Ex-husband? That means that she like me, divorced.

"Of course, and it is my understanding that my brother will be rooming at your house?" she clarified and Kim nodded.

"Jack? You were made aware of this, correct?" Kim asked me and, this time, I nodded.

"MOMMY!" I heard a little girl scream when she walked through the door. I am guessing that she is Kim's daughter. She looked exactly like Kim, golden blonde hair, big, brown doe eyes, and a lot of love. Then I heard a strong bark, and saw a German Shepherd with a collar that said, Sparky, and had K-9 on it. I am guessing that he is her dog that has been trained.

"Hey darling! Thanks for bringing them over, Kay! Leigh Anne you're going to be with Aunt Grace until I get home, okay?" Kim spoke carefully to her daughter, like she had a fragile heart.

"Okay, Sparky id coming with us right, Aunt Grace?" Leigh Anne asked Grace.

"Of course! Now, how about we go for a walk?" Grace suggested to Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne grabbed Sparky and they left the office.

"How am I supposed to get to your house?' I asked Kim.

"Oh, I guess you're coming with me to my ex-husband's house," Kim told me and I nodded.

After about five minutes of awkward silence Kim asked me,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, my stuff is already at your house so I don't have anything with me," I told her. She nodded and led me out to her police suburban. WE got in and drove to her ex-husband's house.

When we finally got there she told mw to wait in the car, and I reluctantly nodded because we weren't the safest place in the city.

~Kim's POV~

I walked up to my ex-husband's house, unlocked the door with my key, and went in.

"What the hell are you doing here, slut?!" My ex-husband, Brad, bellowed at me.

"Save your naughty mouth for your prostitutes you bring here; I'm only getting the last of my stuff and dropping off my key," I said harshly. The only reason we got married was because he knocked me up, and he was forced to marry me. We got divorced half a year after Leigh Anne was born. He wasn't even there for the labor so I got to name her and when we got divorced I took full custody of her. He didn't argue once. He's a drug-addict, drunk, cold-hearted bustard. I got my stuff, threw the keys on the counter, and walked out slamming the door behind me.

I got in the car and Jack,

"Are you all right?" I wanted to scream no but I just nodded to hide my feelings. Being a Brewer he saw right trough me but let it go, smart boy.

When we got home, I walked up to the door, unlocked it, and walked in saying to Jack,

"Home Sweet…"

TBC

**Did you like it I have had this idea brewing in my head for months but didn't know how to start it! **

**5 REVIEWS! NO CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE THOSE REVIEWS!**


End file.
